Oxygen therapy is the artificial increase of oxygen uptake and is used to treat emphysema, pneumonia, some heart disorders, and any disease that impairs the body's ability to take up and use oxygen. Oxygen therapy is used in a hospital, or a patient's home, by using an oxygen mask, or a nasal cannula, connected to an oxygen supply (e.g. an oxygen tank, a portable oxygen generator, or a wall connection in a hospital) via a supply tube. The supply tube connected to the oxygen supply is often long in order to allow the patient to move around the room. The long supply tube is commonly piled on the floor near the oxygen supply in an unorganized manner and vulnerable to contacting undesirable substances found on the floor, such as bacterial containing matter, dirt, dust, debris, etc.